Automated storage systems have recently been used in a variety of logistical applications to improve the efficiency and reliability of warehousing items such as, for example, manufacturing parts, paper files, and laboratory specimens. Such storage systems typically include one or more storage units having a mechanized carousel that is comprised of a number of bins or storage locations. Carousels may be arranged vertically or horizontally and a wide variety of bin shapes and arrangements are presently utilized. The mechanized carousel moves so as to position a particular bin at an opening of the unit that is accessible by an operator. Once the carousel is in that location, the operator can retrieve an item from the bin or place an item in the bin.
A computer system is often involved with automated storage systems to maintain a database of where items are located in the system and the quantity of those items as well. In operation, the operator uses an interface of the computer system to query the database to identify where an item is located or should be located. With this information, the operator travels from the computer system to the appropriate automated storage unit and retrieves (or deposits) the item. In some instances, the computer system controls the storage unit to automatically position the carousel so as to present the correct bin to the operator. In other instances, the operator must use the storage unit controls to position the appropriate bin at the opening.
In large logistical facilities, one computer system may service a number of different storage units. Accordingly, the computer system may not be located adjacent to the different automated storage units. Thus, after an operator travels to the computer system and retrieves the database information about an item, the operator must then travel to the correct storage unit, remember the location information, and retrieve the intended item. This approach to utilizing automated storage units has significant drawbacks. For example, once a location has been identified, an operator is required to correctly remember the location of the item within the automated storage system that may have hundreds or thousands of different items and locations. Even when a carousel automatically positions itself under control of the computer system, the opening does not just include one bin; but, instead, presents a shelf of different bins from which the operator must remember the correct location. Additionally, the operator is required to travel back and forth between the computer system and the different storage units when retrieving multiple items. Accordingly, a need presently exists for an interface to automated storage systems that increases the efficiency and reliability with which these systems can be used.